Retinal degeneration, a process of progressive and eventual death of retina cells, is a leading cause of vision loss and blindness. It results from various disorders or injuries (e.g., retinal ischemia and retinal neovascularization). As no reliable therapy is currently available, there is a need for an effective method of treating retinal degeneration.